Harry Potter and the wand of Almighty Power
by Thief-Chan
Summary: Sheer madness occurs when a wand of 'almight power' falls into posession of the Harry Potter cast.


Thief-Chan: Hello! *waves*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
Thief-Chan: For the those of you who are familiar with my story 'Wheel of Stuff' you will have an idea on how this will go. I have here with me a wand of destructive power!  
  
(Thief-Chan holds her wand as lightning crashes in the background)  
  
Thief-Chan: Ahem. With this wand I can do whatever I please. Observe.  
  
(Thief-Chan waves her hand and Harry Potter magically appears out of nowhere)  
  
Harry: How did I end up here?  
  
Thief-Chan: Uh...magic?  
  
Harry: Eh, works for me.  
  
Thief-Chan: Now then, with this wand of almighty power, I shall do STUFF!  
  
(Manical laughter and diabolical music)  
  
Harry: What's the dramatics?  
  
Thief-Chan: I'm trying to make this story interesting.  
  
Harry: Okay...  
  
Thief-Chan: Unlike my other story, as of now I am not accepting any requests on what you want in this story. I am attempting complete randomness.  
  
Harry: Oh dear god this can't be good.  
  
Thief-Chan: That's what I expected.  
  
Harry: What do you plan on doing?  
  
Thief-Chan: Well, as you know, this is not an ordinary wand. It is a wand of ALMIGHTY POWER!  
  
(More cackling lightning)  
  
Harry: And?  
  
Thief-Chan: Well, the wand chooses the wizard. Every chapter, the wand shall choose a different wizard as a master.  
  
Harry: Uh huh...  
  
Thief-Chan: So first, I must summon all my favorite characters.  
  
(She waves her wand and all her favorite characters appear in the room.  
  
Ron: How did I get here?  
  
Hermione: Harry what's going on?  
  
Draco: What did you do now Potter?!  
  
Thief-Chan: Hey! Shut up for a minute!  
  
Draco: Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do? You're just a muggle!  
  
Thief-Chan: You will be smited with the wrath of my wand of ALMIGHTY POWER!  
  
(More cackling lightning)  
  
Draco: Your point is...?  
  
Thief-Chan: I must select one of you to become the wielder.  
  
Ron: How will you do that?  
  
Thief-Chan: I don't know yet.  
  
Hermione: Well if you ask me, I think you should give us a test.   
  
Ron: She didn't ask you.  
  
(Hermione glares at Ron)  
  
Thief-Chan: Oh yeah, I should set some rules and boundries on this thing.  
  
Draco: Knew there was a catch...  
  
Thief-Chan: You can't kill anyone.  
  
(Draco's eye twitches)  
  
Thief-Chan: You can't change what someone thinks.  
  
(Ron stares at the floor slightly disappointed)  
  
Thief-Chan: I have to want to type it. If I'm lazy, then I won't.  
  
Harry: What do you mean by 'type'?  
  
Thief-Chan: Er...nothing.  
  
Hermione: ???  
  
Thief-Chan: Now how do I choose...  
  
Draco: (If she doesn't pick me, I'll kill her...)  
  
Harry: (I sure hope she doesn't pick Draco...)  
  
Hermione: (To think how many books I could conjour with that wand!)  
  
Ron: (Hey, I have candy in my pocket...)  
  
Thief-Chan: Okay, I've thought things through and I've decided which of you gets to wield the wand first.  
  
(All four of them look at her eagerly)  
  
Thief-Chan: If they wand was in the posession of Draco, he'd cause havoc beyond comprehension.  
  
(Draco looks at Thief-Chan smuggly)  
  
Thief-Chan: If the wand was in the posession of Harry, he'd try and have a bit of fun with it, but wouldn't use it that much.  
  
(Harry blinks showing no reaction)  
  
Thief-Chan: If Hermione had the wand, no one would read this fan fiction becaue it would only consist of her reading through several books and occasionally writing something down.  
  
(Hermione glares at Thief-Chan, but says nothing)  
  
Thief-Chan: If Ron had the wand, this fiction would be no different than the randomness of my other one.  
  
(Ron's ears go slightly pink)  
  
Thief-Chan: Therefore I have chosen...  
  
(Thief-Chan points the wand at Harry)  
  
Thief-Chan: Heh. What do you think of the fic so far? Don't be harsh, this is my first Harry Potter fic. And no, I wasn't bashing Hermione, she's one of my favorite characters. It's fun mocking your favorite characters. 


End file.
